ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Wiki News/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1 - Film Review
Grade: A Starring: Blake Brown, Amy Tammie, Ben Linkin Studio: Paramount Pictures Opens: Nov. 12 Runtime: 147 minutes (2 hrs. and 17 mins.) Can this final chapter make the entire movie franchise a happy ending? Anyone can help to support the movie! The final chapter begins with Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1, and it is the truely final chapter. Splitting into two parts, because of the length of the book is big and fills with many information, the movie was expecting to be the most expensive film of all-time. Rumors reports that the film's budget is to cost to $400 million, and says that it is not true. Unfortunatlely if it was ture, than it would found out that that production budget is just two big for the film's box office updates, and couldn't make it to at least $250 million from an also $300 million budget. Miley Cyrus (Hannah Montana) co-stars as the soil brat Heather Woods, a 17-year-old who is trying to find love, and she did, after being rescued by Alec Gutzwiller (played by Ben Linkin) in a building fire. Cyrus has some intense sequences. This 17-year-old is seriously a dramatic actress. Oh yeah, even though she broke up with Liam Hemsworth after she finds that he's dating someone else. Does this means that Cyrus is going to watch this movie by herself? Unfortuneltley, she'll be crying thinking that she's feels the same way the film does. In fact, this series finale will make audiences want to cry and one of them will be screaming "Nooo! I don't want it to end! Please don't leave me! I need you!" Heh, such a cry baby. Even though Rita Christensen plans to write a new book, than they won't have to keep on crying for the rest of their lives. I gotta admitt, I'm about to start crying too. Also, the Jonas Brothers reunited with Cyrus for the film with Cyrus once again since Hannah Montana episode Me and Mr. Jonas and Mr. Jonas and Mr. Jonas and Hannah Montana & Miley Cyrus: Best of Both Worlds Concert Tour. Nick played as a new character Luke Watson, a handsome college graduate who is murdered by Catgirl (played by Dakota Fanning), who translated his body into a evil soul. Kevin played as the younger version of Monkeyman. And Joe played as also a new character Catboy, Catwoman's (played Barbara Timer) son. And all three of them did an awesome job. They're actings are very talented and intense. The argument scene between Danny (played by Blake Brown) and Alec (played by Ben Linkin) are very emotional. They're acting is very talented. This is one of my favorite part to see is seen them acting in a fight using their superpowers to hurt themselves. They just fell out of the window, which is pretty awesome. This is one of the best fighting scene I've ever saw. I also see them arguing again in the scene in Turbo of Catland as Alec leaves Danny and Rebecca (played by Amy Tammie) behind. This is the best Jane Hoop Elementary movie I've have ever saw. The death scene of Blaze is very sad and very emotional to watch. Blaze's death scene was done very well. And I nearly cried, but I was shocked when my heart started to beat, but I didn't start crying. Oh, and Dakota Fanning and Nick Jonas are very cute together when they filmed their kissing scene.